principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Tokahana Sato
Tokahana Sato was the Captain of the 4th Division. She was well respected and admired by her Shinigami allies. Unfortunately she faced a premature death 4 years ago. Over 800 years of service in the Gotie 13, but her heart and legacy still lives on. Appearance Tokahana Sato is a Female with an beautiful figure. She has straight long black hair with hazel eyes. When she is working she keeps her hair in a pony tail, sometimes two. Though she lets it down when she goes to hang out, but sometimes does a little extra with it. Though no matter the occasion she wears a white rose on the right side of her hair. She wears a regular Haori with sleeves and leaves her Chest a bit exposed and sandals with white socks. Along with her thick white Obi Sash, she wears her Zanpaktou on the left side. Personality Tokahana tends to always put a smile on her face, so that everyones spirit is always up. She is pretty social, but usually tends to hang with old fools like the Original Captain's. When she speaks she may sound Sarcastict, but means well. She has a warm careing nature and when it comes to Kenpachi Osaka and Auron Kyoya she acts more like a big Sister. If you ask about her age in any matter you will be soaked in crimson.﻿ History Tokahana Sato became the Captain of the 4th Division as soon as she graduated from the Academy 820 years ago. It took her one year to graduate. 20 years later she was appointed as what would be the last General Captain. She got the spot after Tsuneo Kukuchi and Azusa Kyoya turned it down. They recommended her and that was that. 250 years later she stepped down and implemented the 4 Senior Captain System. She Appointed Auron Kyoya, Tsuneo Kukuchi, and Kenpachi Osaka along with herself as the first Senior Captains. Plot Powers & Abilities Master Swordsman: Tokahana is scary when she unsheates her Sword. A master of Kendo and Battojutsu. There is almost no one that can see when she Unsheates and Resheathes with the Speed of her Battojutsu. Zanpakuto Jinsei no Hana and Shi no Hana (Flower of Life and Flower of Death): Tokahana's Zanpakuto takes the form of a Tachi when Sealed. The guard is a peach blossom with a teal hilt and white Sheathe. It has a white tassel at the end of the hilt. It's two Shikai in one.. *'Shikai; Jinsei no Hana:' Released by the command, Cleanse the Soul, (Tamashi o Kiyomeru). While in this form the Tachi scatters into flower petals, giving Toakahana greater Kido abilities. As well as opening Healing spells only known to her. *'Shikai; Shi no Hana:' Released by the command, ''Destroy the Soul, (Tamashi o Hakai suru). ''Shi no hana takes the form of two bladed tonfa. Relationships *Heikishou Kikou - Kikou highly respected the former 4th Division Captain, and their Divisions had several joint training sessions together. It was from Sato that he learned some rudimentary Healing Kido. *Sanosuke Kyoya - Sanosuke Admired her more than anyone. The two did joint training with their respective Division's. Sanosuke continues to look after her Squad to this day. *Auron Kyoya - Believed to stage a Rebellion together. *Kenpachi Osaka - Believed to stage a Rebellion together. *Masami Kyoya - Believed to stage a Rebellion together. Trivia *Tokahana was the last of the Captain Commanders and an original Senoir Captain. *She took a liking to Captain's Kikou and Kyoya the most. Reasons are believed to be, because she saw a bright Future in there eyes. Quotes﻿